Episode 103: Joel Grey
Fozzie works on a new act -- jokes on any subject -- and drives everyone crazy. Finally, he gets on stage and asks for any word. Statler and Waldorf call his bluff by yelling out: "Amoeba!" Songs/Sketches * "Comedy Tonight" * At the Dance * Muppet News Flash: Boffo the Human Cannonball * "Willkommen" * Talk Spot * "Pachalafaka" * "Stormy Weather" * Blackout: Gonzo and Joel * Fozzie does jokes on any subject. * UK Spot: Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Disappearing Clues * Muppet News Flash: City Held Hostage * Gonzo's stunts: "Anvil Chorus" * "Razzle Dazzle" Episode Notes * This was the first episode to air in the United Kingdom. * During the opening sequence, Kermit sings, "Our show tonight will feature some stuff that looks like this." A scene from the opening number, "Comedy Tonight", is then shown, making this episode the only episode of ''The Muppet Show to have an extra verse in the theme song. * While "Pachalafaka" was taped as the UK sketch, the actual original airing of this episode in the States included this number and instead took out the Sherlock Holmes sketch.The Muppet Show: Season One Muppet Morsels * Jerry Nelson does not perform in this episode. * Jane Henson, once quoted as having stopped puppeteering when it was time to do voices, does a rare puppeteering stint in this episode, but with no voices. It's also the only episode where she is credited as a performer in the broadcast version (she was credited in the original pilot version of episode 101). * Because this was in some regard the first "official regular" episode of The Muppet Show, the show runs 30 seconds longer than most (partly due to the extra verse in the opening.) This is pretty typical with Henson productions - the Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Home Is Where the Bear Is" of is a minute longer as is the first filmed episode of Farscape, "Exodus from Genesis". Some strange edits also appear in the episode as well with one-frame shots popping up in a couple of places as if some revisions were being made to the order shots were appearing in and weren't done well. The first time this happens is in the opening theme - a frame of Zoot/Crazy Harry can be seen after Animal's shot. Then a frame of Kermit in front of the curtain is seen before the second Newsman spot. * The UK version of the episode features a Statler & Waldorf balcony scene that bridges the closing number and the goodnight. In addition, the closing theme is brought up earlier than in the US version resulting in the cut to Animal in the closing credits at a different point to that of the US credits.The Muppet Show - Ending with Joel Grey (US vs. UK Credit Comparison) * This is the first episode that features various Muppet characters coming out for the closing as well as the guest star. * In this episode, Janice wears a brown wig during the At the Dance sketch. This was the first time she was seen with a wig, aside from the opening theme. * This is the final episode to feature Miss Piggy as a chorus girl, not counting the first season's opening sequence. * The running gag of Fozzie doing "jokes on any subject" and attempting to fire off one liners is likely inspired by comedian Morey Amsterdam, who had this schtick as a trademark, and was known as "The Human Joke Machine". Edits * Both Muppet News Flash segments, Wayne and Wanda's number, "Stormy Weather," the one-frame shots, and a balcony scene featuring Statler and Waldorf were cut on The Muppet Show: Season One DVDs. * This episode's UK Spot, the Sherlock Holmes sketch, was cut when the episode aired on Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon also moved "Stormy Weather" to after the second Muppet News Flash segment. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Baskerville the Hound, Gorgon Heap, Miss Piggy, Statler and Waldorf, Hilda, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Whatnots, The Newsman, Janice, Zoot, Dr. Teeth, Sexy Muppet, Sam the Eagle, Wanda, Wayne, Frackles, Beautiful Day Monster, Miss Kitty, Lenny the Lizard, Mary Louise, Crazy Harry, Svengali, Pigs, Banana, Hat, Dancers Background Muppets: :Animal, Floyd Pepper, Nigel, Trumpet Girl, Jerry Nelson Muppet, Catgut, Muppy, Droop, Green Heap Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Rowlf, Green Frackle (At the Dance), Beautiful Day Monster, Whatnots and The Newsman :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, George the Janitor, Mildred (At the Dance), Sam the Eagle, Gorgon Heap, Green Frackle (Willkommen), Banana and Whatnots :Richard Hunt as Miss Piggy, Wayne, Statler, Blue Frackle, Mildred and Joel's Hat :Dave Goelz as Miss Kitty, Lenny the Lizard, The Great Gonzo, Zoot and Whatnot :Eren Ozker as Hilda, Wanda, Janice, Green Bird Frackle, Mary Louise and Sexy Muppet :John Lovelady as Snake Frackle, Baskerville, Whatnots, Svengali and Crazy Harry :Jane Henson Gallery Joel Grey06.jpg Joel Grey02.jpg Tms jg talkspot.jpg Joel Grey04.jpg Disappearing Clues01.jpg Joel Grey05.jpg Joel Grey01.jpg Joel Grey03.jpg Bts-tms-jg.jpg Tumblr om038z7Gl01v230yto1_1280.jpg Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 103